TRIUMVIRATE (ONESHOT)
by pink memories
Summary: Sehun punya pacar baru, dan ayahnya juga menginginkannya. KRISTAO / HUNTAO/ KRISTAOHUN / THREESOME/ NC / REPOST
Title: Triumvirate

Pairing: Wu Yi Fan/Huang Zi Tao/ Oh Sehun

Warning: Smut, just smut really

Summary: Sehun punya pacar baru, dan ayahnya juga menginginkannya.

* * *

Perlu diketahui bagi yang **PERNAH** merasa membaca ff ini entah kapan dan dimana, jangan kaget, ini ff repost dan rewrite dari akun lama (because the old one is so embarassing and cringeworthy i cant believe god let me published it before). Perlu diketahui juga bahwa saya tidak memiliki plot dan keseluruhan cerita ini. Cerita asli diambil dari sebuah web dengan judul yang saya sendiri sudah lupa (Bookmark hilang coy) Tanpa mengganti plot, saya hanya menerjemahkan, dan mengganti nama karakter serta perubahan seperlunya.

* * *

Triumvirate; a group of three people who share a position of authority or power

* * *

Kris ingin menyetubuhi Tao sejak pertama kali ia melihat putranya, Sehun, bercinta dengan remaja itu. Dan Kris tidak hanya ingin sekedar bercinta saja seperti yang dilakukan Sehun, tapi ia benar-benar ingin memberinya seks yang amat sangat nikmat dan tak terlupakan. Kris pernah menangkap basah pasangan itu, satu kali, di kamar putranya. Ia mendengar rintihan dari koridor dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengintip. Sehun rupanya berhasil mengencani karyawan baru pemandian sebelah – seorang Remaja berrambut pirang dengan _undercut_ tipis yang menunjukkan jenjang lehernya, fitur wajah sempurna, tampan, _cute,_ bahkan sedikit feminin, berkulit cokelat matang, kaki jenjang dan oh tuhan, daging di pahanya itu. Kris mendesah membayangkan membenamkan giginya disana.

Ini merupakan prestasi yang cepat bagi Sehun sendiri. Tao baru bekerja di Summerdays selama 2 hari. Kris pernah melihat Tao sebelumnya dan merancap 2 kali dengan pikiran menyetubuhinya. Namun, baru saja Kris menyusun rencana untuk dirinya sendiri, dan disinilah Tao sekarang. Berbaring dengan perutnya di ranjang, merintih dan mabuk oleh sentuhan yang putranya berikan.

Sehun membungkus paha si pirang dengan lututnya dan dadanya menekan tulang belikat si karyawan baru itu. Ia melarikan satu jarinya di rambut pirang emas itu dan mencium lekuk lehernya. Tubuh mereka pasif, tidak bergerak, kecuali pinggang keduanya yang berayun bagaikan perahu di laut yang berombak. Sehun perlahan mendesak tubuh Tao dan remaja itu jelas menikmatinya. Pinggangnya bergerak selaras dengan Sehun dan ia merintih dan mendesah.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar seks, ini bercinta. Layaknya pantomim indah yang membuat Kris klimaks. Bukan karena Kris ingin bercinta dengan Tao seperti yang Sehun lakukan, tapi karena ia ingin menyentuh tubuh remaja itu dan membuat matanya berputar karena Kris lebih panjang dan lebih tebal dari putranya. Dan ia ingin mendesakkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Tao lagi dan lagi dan membuatnya mengerang daripada mendesah, menjerit bergantian antara memintanya berhenti dan jangan berhenti.

Kris menyaksikan Sehun dan Tao bercinta di ranjang Sehun. Seperti biasa, Sehun mengendalikan semuanya dan Tao mencintai apapun yang Sehun ingin lakukan padanya – mengetahui dengan sendirinya bahwa Sehun akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut, akan memberinya waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dan selaras dengannya, dan akan memenuhi segala kebutuhan dan keinginan sehingga mereka akan klimaks serempak. Seks putranya penuh kasih sayang, memberi sekaligus menerima. Tao sedang berada di langit kesembilan, keduanya bergerak seharmoni dan seirama. Setelah ciuman yang lama, Sehun mengangkat dadanya dari tulang belikat Tao. Menahan pinggang kurus itu bersamaan dengan ia memutar pingganggnya sendiri – sebuah teknik yang ia warisi dari sang ayah – membuat penisnya tertanam dalam setiap aspek dinding lorong milik Tao. Sehun mengangkat dan mencabut penisnya sehingga ujungnya saja yang berada di pintu belakang Tao, menggesek naik turun di prostatnya.

Nafas Tao pendek-pendek dan cepat; hampir seperti mengeong. Ia mengangkat pinggangnya dari dipan dan dengan satu tangan ia melingkari penisnya. Ia menyeretnya di permukaan sprei, menyetubuhi dipan.

Sehun mencabut penisnya dari Tao, melepas kondomnya, dan dengan letih berganti ke posisi 69 dengan Tao. Mengulum penis di tenggorokan masing-masing dan menelan habis-habis dalam ejakulasi yang nyaris serempak. Layaknya pasangan yang telah menjalin cinta sekian tahun, mengetahui secara pasti apa yang harus dilakukan dan kapan, meskipun baru saja berkencan 3 hari yang lalu.

Kris kemudian mengetahui 3 hal – bahwa Sehun benar-benar terpesona dengan remaja satu ini, bahwa dirinya tidak tahan lagi untuk menyentuh Tao, dan bahwa ia pasti akan merayu pacar putranya ini.

Kesempatan untuk melaksanakan rencana licik itu akhirnya datang sore itu saat makan malam. Sehun dengan semangat meluap-luap ketika menceritakan tentang temannya, Tao. Tampaknya Tao bukan hanya sekedar karyawan pemandian tetangga sebelah. Ia juga seorang teknisi komputer yang kerap datang ke rumah orang yang punya masalah dengan komputer mereka.

Setelah makan malam, Kris duduk di depan komputernya. Ia tahu situs yang ingin ia gunakan. Mengunjunginya dan pergi ke halaman yang tepat dan menyimpan semuanya ke dalam daftar favorit. Hari berikutnya, ketika Kris tengah berjemur di tepi kolam renang pribadinya, nyaris bugil kecuali oleh sejumput celana renang ketat, dan melirik halaman Summerdays. Ketika ia melihat Tao keluar, Kris naik ke papan loncat dan melakukan sedikit loncatan yang mengagumkan, memberi Tao setiap kesempatan untuk melirik apa yang ia punya. Kris memang sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi ia juga tidak merasa begitu tua. Duda dengan satu anak. Ia masih percaya diri dengan tubuhnya, yang, harus ia katakan, masih cukup bagus. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan menuju pagar dan memanggil Tao. Pagar itu rendah. Memberi kesempatan emas bagi Kris untuk memamerkan tubuhnya.

"Hai, aku ayah Sehun," sapanya.

"Ya, aku tahu, Paman," jawab Tao. Suaranya lembut. Ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan gugup berbicara dengan pria setengah telanjang, berusia 40 tahun yang merupakan ayah pacar barunya. Namun Kris berharap untuk menanamkan sedikit rasa takut sebelum ia selesai.

"Sehun bilang, kau bisa memperbaiki komputer. Benarkah?"

"Benar. Komputer anda bermasalah, Paman?" ia melempar senyum yang sulit dipahami oleh Kris. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bermaksud setengah menghina atau hanya ingin bersikap akrab. Tapi ia tahu ia memang punya masalah untuk diperbaiki, faktanya, masalah itu sudah tegak; dan tegang, dan apabila Kris mundur sedikit dari pagar ini, maka Tao bisa melihat apa masalah itu. Masalah yang tanpa ia sadari disebabkan olehnya.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Semua daftar favoritku berantakan," jawab Kris. "Ketika aku klik pada satu alamat, situs yang berbeda akan bermunculan."

"Itu aneh," ujar Tao. "Aku tidak pernah menemukan masalah seperti itu." dan dari senyumnya, Kris bisa tahu Tao nyaris meneteskan air liur – bahwa ia telah memberi tantangan yang ahli komputer sepertinya tak akan bisa tolak.

"Apa kau ada acara jam 8 malam ini?" tanya Kris, mengetahui bahwa Sehun akan pergi ke gym nanti.

"Tidak. Aku akan datang," jawab Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menjauh, memberinya pemandangan indah tubuhnya yang masih kencang.

Tao datang tepat waktu dan Kris langsung membawanya ke kamar. Tao mengenakan kaos dan celana longgar, yang akan memudahkan Kris menjalankan rencananya.

Kris mendudukkannya di kursi dan menyalakan komputer untuknya. Tao segera menjelajahi daftar favorit yang telah ia siapkan malam sebelumnya – semua situs porno dimana bapak-bapak sepertinya menggagahi para remaja, seperti Tao. Semuanya terpampang jelas dan tepat saat adegan panas.

Tao memeriksanya dan segera berkata, "Umm, aku tidak menemukan ada yang tidak beres, Paman. Semua alamat tampaknya berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya." Meskipun begitu, suaranya parau, jadi Kris tahu bahwa Tao sudah melihat apa yang ia tunjukkan.

Saatnya beraksi. Berhasil atau tidak.

Kris menarik kursi yang diduduki Tao, memaksanya untuk berdiri, mendorongnya sehingga ia membungkuk di depan meja komputer. Kemudian Kris mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang, dengan satu tangan menjalar di bawah kaos ke putingnya dan tangan yang lain bergerak ke bagian depan celananya. Ia tegang. Begitu juga Kris.

Kris menurunkan bagian depan celananya – Kris sengaja tidak memakai celana dalam – dan juga bagian belakang celana Tao. Kris menggesekkan penisnya naik turun di sepanjang belahan pantat Remaja itu.

"Umm, Paman Wu. Oh, Pa – Paman," suaranya serak.

"Jangan katakan apapun. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Aku ingin memasukkan ini ke tubuhmu sedalam yang aku bisa. kalau kau tidak menginginkan ini, kau bisa lari dan pergi. Aku tidak akan mencegahmu."

Tao bergeming. Hal itu, juga nafasnya yang tak beraturan memberitahukan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia sama-sama menginginkan ini.

Kris membungkuk di belakangnya dan menjilat pintu belakang Tao. Kris membungkus penis remaja itu dengan tangannya, dan Tao menegang sempurna, nafasnya tersengal. Ia juga bergairah, ia sama bergairahnya.

Dan kemudian, kedua tangannya meremas kedua sisi pinggang itu erat, Kris berdiri di belakang Tao dan menyetubuhinya dalam – brutal – meluluh lantak yang membuat pacar putranya itu melenguh dan menggeliat.

Secara mengejutkan, Tao berbalik dan mencengkeram tubuhnya layaknya seorang pegulat – menunjukkan bahwa ia jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Habis sudah, pikir Kris. Tao akan menghajarnya sampai pingsan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja – dan Kris tidak tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkan: bahwa wajahnya yang akan berakhir lebam dan biru atau ditinggalkan; frustasi seksual.

Tapi Tao tidak menghajar Kris. Ia mendorong Kris, membuatnya berbaring dengan punggung menempel di karpet, dan mengangkangi panggul dengan pinggangnya – menuntun lorong sempitnya ke ereksi milik ayah pacarnya. Tao bergerak naik turun diatas penis Kris. Menampar pahanya dengan paha Kris tiap Tao membenamkan penis Kris dalam-dalam hingga mencium prostatnya. Tao tidak menolak Kris; ia menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai seks seperti ini; brutal, liar, dan kasar seperti yang Kris suka – faktanya Tao mencintai hal itu.

Keduanya benar-benar terlalu mabuk sampai tidak menyadari ketika Sehun memasuki kamar.

Kris terperanjat mengetahui bahwa putranya menemukan dirinya dalam posisi yang menjanjikan seperti ini dengan remaja yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi pacarnya. Tapi tampaknya hal ini tidak menjadi masalah. Kris melihat putranya melepas celana pendeknya, dan kemudian duduk di kursi tadi; menyaksikan Tao bersetubuh dengan liar dengan ayahnya sendiri. Sehun pun merancap sambil melihat pemandangan itu.

Ketika Kris ejakulasi, terkejut bahwa Tao mampu membuatnya klimaks dengan ahli dan cepat, Tao menyingkirkan Kris dari lubangnya dan berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju Sehun. Kali ini mengangkangi penis pacarnya sendiri. Keduanya bersenggama pelan, begitu sensual yang membuat Kris tegang dan memaksanya merancap lagi.

Selanjutnya, kali ini di ranjang Kris, dengan Tao dijepit di antara ayah-anak tersebut dan saling berbagi, Sehun memberitahu sang ayah bahwa ia tidak keberatan berbagi seperti ini – bahwa ini membuatnya terangsang.

"Jadi, mana yang kau suka, Tao?" tanya Kris. "Bercinta dengan Sehun yang penuh kasih sayang atau denganku, yang liar dan kasar?"

"Tidak masalah. Yang mana pun tidak masalah sama sekali, Paman." Dan Tao memberi Kris senyumnya yang manis. Kris pun lega bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepada putranya sama sekali.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan asisten rumah tangga dengan upah tinggi, Sehun" Kris menggumam di sekitar puting remaja itu, kepada putranya yang tengah mengulum putting satunya lagi. "Begitulah, kalau Tao merasa ia bisa melayani lebih baik dan tertarik bekerja disini daripada di sebelah."

"Tidak masalah," Tao menciak susah payah, entah karena Sehun yang tengah menjilati putingnya, atau karena tangan Sehun yang sibuk naik turun pelan di penisnya, atau karena penis Kris yang terus mendesaknya, ia tidak tahu – atau pun peduli.

* * *

fin.

* * *

do review pls (n maybe check my other fic)


End file.
